There have been known information processing apparatuses in which a touch panel is provided in a display unit (for example, see Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 discloses a display input apparatus which enlarges an image such as a touch key or an icon displayed in a display region of the touch panel at an enlargement ratio corresponding to a vibration amount detected by vibration detection means.